


Baby

by BadWolfNovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Fanfic, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfNovak/pseuds/BadWolfNovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sees you washing his Impala. He finds it to be incredibly sexy.<br/>*WARNING* There is a lot of smut in this. Also it is NOT finished. I may finish if people like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby

So this is my first attempt at fanfic so please bear with me. I based the story off of this picture.

  
This is the car mentioned as "yours." It's a Ford Torino GT

_You've only been dating fellow hunter Dean Winchester for a year now, but you both felt like it was time to get a place together. Even though you would only be there when you weren't hunting; which wasn't often._

**Your POV**

"Aw sweetheart, I've been neglecting you" you sigh stroking the dirty hood of your Ford Torino GT. You kept reminding yourself to give it a good wash, but you let it collect dust sitting in the garage. You had become so accustomed to catching a ride with Dean whenever a hunt came up. Since you were on a short hiatus it was the perfect time to for a car wash.

An hour later after making sure every inch of your precious was clean you looked over at Dean's impala, Baby, deciding it could use a cleaning as well. 

**Dean's POV**  
_Stupid gunrack. It just had to break._ I was getting fustrated with fixing the stupid piece of junk in my hands and decided it was time for a break. _Damn I could really go for a quickie with Y/N right now. Where is she?_ I jogged up the stairs calling Y/N's name, but I couldn't find her. I looked out our bedroom window hearing the sound of the water from the hose. Looking down I saw a sight every man dreams of. My baby is taking care of Baby. Y/N was washing down my impala, soapy suds all down her chest as her clothes clung to her perfect body. I groaned slightly feeling my jeans tighten and my hardened member strain against the zipper. I couldn't peel my eyes from her as she reached along the hood washing the windshield, her tight black shirt rolling up revealing the silky skin I so desperately wanted to stroke. _Fuck, I need her right now_ I clumsily ran down the stairs and straight out the door.

**Your POV**  
_Finally, both of these beauties are squeaky clean_. You grinned proudly at both the cars. "Dean better be fucking grateful," you thought out loud. "Oh baby, I am very grateful.." Dean huskily replied as he wrappped his arms around your waist. He spun you around pressing you back against the hood of the Impala. You gasped quietly, your breath catching in your throat. You could practically feel Dean's eyes undressing you, as he pressed his hips into yours. An arousing heat flooded through your thighs as he bit his lip staring at you.

**Dean** ' **s POV**  
_God I am never going to stop wanting this girl_. I couldn't stop the groan that escaped my lips when she rolled her hips against mine. I slid my hands under her shirt running my hands up her side, chuckling as Y/N shivered in pleasure. I nuzzled my face into her neck leaving a trail of kisses down to her chest. I relished in the sound of her light moans as I traced invisible lines down her neck with the tip of my tongue. "Oh god.." Y/N moaned as I softly bit the sweet spot in the crook of her neck. I smiled to myself, proud that only I  could make her feel this way. My moment of pride was short-lived as she began palming my erection through my jeans and I moaned loudly. I whimpered slightly as Y/N undid my jeans, stroking me through my boxer briefs, teasing me. She was a little minx but that was one of the reasons why I loved her.

**Your POV**  
You moaned quietly as Dean attacked your neck with his mouth, his lips, his tongue. Your body was on fire and his every touch was like ice. You could feel his hard member pressing into your thigh and it turned you on. _I want him. I want him right here, right now._ You started working your hands on his erection, letting him know how much you wanted him. Dean moaned and you could feel the wet eagerness between your legs. You teased him, slipping your hands into his underwear. Stroking his long length, you began biting and sucking on his adamsapple, knowing that was his weakness. His moans were like heaven to your ears, and suddenly you couldn't do it anymore. You pulled away abruptly. "No. Don't stop please," Dean whined desperately. You grabbed his chin tightly forcing him to look you in the eyes. "Baby, what's wro-mm" he questioned, or at least tried before you slammed your lips against his hungrily. You grasped his shirt tightly pulling him closer. "Dean need you.Now. Right now," you whimpered as you pulled away to breathe. He kissed you hard, his tongue invading your mouth. His hands roaming every inch of your body as your tongues danced. Your moans getting louder and more desperate. You almost came undone as he slipped his hand into your shorts.

**Dean's POV**  
_Fuck. I need her. Right here. Right now._ She's like a drug, intoxicating, drawing me in. I had claim to her body, only me. I slid my hand over her stomach, slowly into her jean shorts, stroking the front of her already damp underwear. I gently pushed a finger into her warm wet folds and watched as her eyes fluttered closed. She bit her lip moaning softly. I fondled her breast with one hand while pumping my finger into her with the other. I couldn't help myself as I fingered her faster, I loved watching her as she let herself give in to the pleasure.


End file.
